onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Giant Warrior Pirates
Renaming Kyohei means Giant Warrior, so the name of the crew should be the Giant Warrior Pirates. --Klobis 12:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. sff9 (talk) 13:01, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hajrudin So with the new chapter that released it's safe to assume Hajrudin is a member because he stated he is going to form the Giant Warrior pirates again with his 4 friends Nibbler3100 (talk) 17:57, September 4, 2015 (UTC) New Giant Warrior Pirates for Hajrudin's crew... Going to reform, yes. Reformed yet, no. Until we see evidence that the crew has come together, it is disbanded. So no, he's not a member yet. 13:41, September 5, 2015 (UTC) This discussions concludes Hajrudin is not currently part of the crew, so why are we treating him as such? Hajrudin revived the Giant Warrior Pirates with his buddies. 20:18, March 22, 2017 (UTC) No, he didn't. He stated he was going to do that, but as far as we know he still hasn't done it. Moreover, we don't know if he will use the exact same name. It could be a case like New Fishman Pirates. Oh shit you're right. He should be removed until we know more. 19:34, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ^ Agreed. He has announced his intentions, but we haven't seen any progress yet. We might know more in the coming months with the new cover story revisiting each of the Grand Fleet members 16:57, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Yep. Hasn't been reformed yet. 17:22, May 2, 2017 (UTC) New Giant Warriors If there are raws available, can someone check if the cover story text says "captain of the New Giant Warrior Pirates" or "New captain of the Giant Warrior Pirates"? Because if it's the former, we should probably make another page of Hajrudin's crew. Because, name aside, the "new crew" doesn't even have the same jolly roger, so I find difficult to treat as the same thing, rather it feels more like an homage to the old crew instead of just a change of members. Regardless of raws, as you said they have a different jolly roger, as well as different captain(s), ship, bounty, debut, and as far as we know crew members, basically except for the name they're totally different so maybe there ought to be two separate pages or at least tabs. Rhavkin (talk) 12:10, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Seems like it's similar to the New Fishman Pirates. A separate page would be appropriate. 12:13, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Except that there was never "the Fishman Pirates". Rhavkin (talk) 12:15, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Sun Pirates were also known as the Fishman Pirates. Even the Jolly Roger of the New Fishman Pirates is inspired by the original. 12:47, March 3, 2018 (UTC) "Inspired by" isn't the same as "revival", and the GWP have been known to replace their captain(s) and still have the same name. And the NFP didn't even follow the entire SP, only Arlong or his crew. If we create a page for the New crew, by the same logic we should have one for the past crew (Jorl and Jarl led one). Rhavkin (talk) 08:30, March 4, 2018 (UTC) The statement that the Giant Warrior Pirates have different "generation" of captains/member is not necessarily contradictory with saying Hajrudin's crew is a new one. Let's see how this cover story goes. I meant that even if the cover says "Captain of the New Giant Warrior Pirates" it might be referring to "Captain of the new of the Giant Warrior Pirates" Rhavkin (talk) 18:45, March 4, 2018 (UTC) File:Chapter 896.png 新巨兵海賊団 (Shin Kyo Hei Kaizoku-dan), compare New Fishman Pirates (Shin Gyojin Kaizoku-dan). 09:30, March 5, 2018 (UTC) So for those of us who do not know Japaneses grammar, does the "new" refer to the crew or the captain? Rhavkin (talk) 10:52, March 5, 2018 (UTC) I would say the crew. If it were refering to the captain, it would be 新船長, Shin Senchō(new captain). --JouXIII (talk) 13:13, March 5, 2018 (UTC) So it is a different crew. A page is needed. Rhavkin (talk) 13:52, March 5, 2018 (UTC) New Giant Warrior Pirates. Rhavkin (talk) 14:12, March 5, 2018 (UTC)